Super absorbent polymer (SAP) is synthetic polymer material that has hydrophilic (COOH, COO−Na+) functional groups and can absorb moisture of 500 to 1000 times of self-weight, and is also named differently as super absorbency material (SAM), absorbent gel material (AGM), etc. according to developing companies. The superabsorbent polymer began to be commercialized as sanitary items, and currently, it is being widely used as hygienic goods such as a disposable diaper and so on, water-holding material for soil, water stop material for civil engineering and architecture, sheets for raising seedling, freshness preservatives in the field of food circulation, fomentation material, etc.
In most cases, such superabsorbent polymer is being widely used in the field of hygienic goods such as a diaper or sanitary pad, etc., and for such use, it is required to exhibit high absorption power to moisture, etc., and the absorbed moisture should not escape even under external pressure, and besides, it should properly maintain the shape even when it absorbs water and the volume is expanded (swollen), thus exhibiting excellent permeability.
In addition, odor as well as wearability after absorption is also an important problem in superabsorbent polymer for a diaper. Thus, in order to inhibit odor generated due to the materials produced by the metabolism of microorganisms existing in urine and feces, there is a need for the development of antibacterial superabsorbent polymer.
However, in the case of superabsorbent polymers developed so far, even if they exhibit antibacterial activities, there was a limit to the maintenance or improvement in both CRC, AUP excellently.
And, since ammonia produced by bacterial proliferation and urine and feces existing in hygienic materials after use may induce unpleasant feelings and skin rash to consumers, it is very important to introduce deodorant and antibacterial activities in superabsorbent polymer, and studies thereon are being actively progressed.
However, most of the studies introduce additives with excellent antibacterial properties in superabsorbent polymer to kill bacteria, and such superabsorbent polymer may be harmful to human bodies and environments. Thus, it is very important to develop superabsorbent polymer that inhibits only proliferation of bacteria instead of killing them, by selecting optimum antibacterial material and controlling the amount.
Therefore, there is a continuous demand for the development of technology for providing superabsorbent polymer that not only maintains basic absorption properties excellently, but also has antibacterial activity.